The present invention relates to gas-fired, infrared, warmers, and more particularly to gas-fired, infrared, warmers upon which gas supply canisters are mounted.
Gas-fired, infrared heaters are commonly used to heat areas and objects such as to warm chicks in poultry houses. Such heaters are capable of being selectively located and relocated, but require a separate source of gas, such as a main supply servicing a plurality of heaters or a separate tank connected by a tube, but not mounted on the heater for movement therewith. As these heaters are typically hung from a ceiling or other elevated support, it has not been desirable or practical to consider mounting the gas supply tank or canister on the heater. Rather, one or more heaters are typically connected to a separate, sometimes remote, gas supply by fuel lines that can be obstructive and/or hazardous. Further, such heaters are not normally mounted on supports or assemblies that themselves have surfaces on which products to be heated or warmed are to be supported for receiving the infrared heat.
Gas is also used to supply fuel to flame-heat grills, such as outdoor cooking grills where the gas is supplied from tanks mounted on the grill for movement or portability with the grill assembly. These gas grills normally use an open flame. Further, while portable, they are not suitable for indoor use or for use as warmers or heaters.
There are commonly used electrically powered infrared, warmers used for keeping food warm in a serving line or buffet. These have limited portability, but are restricted by having to be in proximity to an electrical source connection, with electrical cords extending from the warmers to the electrical connection, the cords being obstructive and/or hazardous. For most practical purposes, such warmers are not usable outdoors. Also, on occasions, such as at tradeshows, where a multitude of warmers are being connected to an electrical supply, there can be problems in the supply of electricity to all of the warmers at one time.
By the present invention, a warmer is provided that has the advantages of being a gas-fired, infrared, warmer usable indoors or outdoors without requiring connection to a separate power source so that it can be truly portable without any obstructing and/or hazardous fuel or electrical power lines. Broadly stated, the gas-fired, infrared, warmer of the present invention has a base having a product supporting surface, a support member mounted on the base and a gas-fired, infrared heat generating assembly supported by the support member in spaced facing relation to the product supporting surface. The assembly includes a gas-fired, infrared heat generating element and a reflector disposed in spaced relation about the element and open to expose the product supporting surface to infrared heat directly from the heat generating element and indirectly from the reflector. A mounting is provided for replaceably mounting a gas supply canister on the warmer with a gas conduit connectable between the gas canister and the heat generating element. As a result, the warmer of the present invention is self-contained and useable without physical limitation to the location of a fuel or power source, and can be used anywhere, inside or outside and can be moved to and used at any desired location. Using gas rather than electricity results in a much more fuel efficient and environmentally preferable warmer.
In the preferred embodiment, the warmer is advantageously portable, and, therefore, can be used in various locations, indoors or outdoors or anywhere desired, particularly when used by caterers or restaurants where the warmer or warmers are positioned temporarily.
When used as a food warmer, the warmer of the present invention has the product supporting surface in the form of an upwardly facing food supporting surface with the support member projecting upwardly from the surface to a location spaced upwardly from the surface. The gas-fired, infrared heat generating assembly is supported on the support member in facing relation to and above the food supporting surface and includes a gas-fired, infrared heat generating element and a reflector disposed in space relation about the element and opening downwardly to expose the food and the supporting surface to infrared heat directly from the heat generating element and reflected by the reflector.
Preferably, the mounting for the canister is adjacent and, in the preferred embodiment, attached to the upwardly projecting support member, with an upstanding housing enclosing the mounting and providing space for mounting of a gas canister therein. The housing has a door openable to insert and remove gas canisters.
Preferably, the assembly includes a heat shield spaced from and extending about the reflector and, in the preferred embodiment, a protective cover spaced from and extending about the heat shield, with the protective cover being perforated for air circulation.
In the preferred embodiment, the support member is in the form of a pair of spaced, upwardly extending, telescopingly extendible bars, providing for adjustments of the positioning of the heat elements above the food supporting surface.
For control of the generated heat, a conventional on-off valve and gas flow regulator are disposed for controlling gas flow in the conduit connecting the gas canister and the heating element.
With the warmer of the present invention, various products may be warmed and kept warm. Food may be supported in containers for serving or the warmer may be used as a carving station.